


When I was your Man

by Serenityyyy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attempt at songfic #2, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: Maki sings her final song for her...A fic based on the song When I was your Man by Bruno Mars.





	When I was your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Good day! This is my second attempt at songfic and I don't know if I did good or nah but yeah hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Also, listening to the song while reading this is recommended for added feels ~  
> Link:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ekzHIouo8Q4

“To perform her latest song, here is Maki Nishikino”

I took a deep breath and stepped into the stage. Today, I will sing my final song for her – a little bit different from the previous ones.

I sat at the piano bench at opened the lid of the piano. I looked at the audience as I positioned my fingers on the keys. I smiled. 

There at the front were my parents. 

At the second row were my precious friends – Eli, Nozomi, Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, and Honoka.

At the third was… her.

I felt my heart squeeze. It still hurts after all. But I can’t back down now, I will put all my emotions in this song and hope that it will reach her.

I closed my eyes and started to play.

 

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don’t sound the same_

 

I remembered everything.

Waking up every morning with an empty space beside me.

Hearing the songs that I made for her.

It hurts.

 

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_

_‘Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

 

I opened my eyes and looked at my friends.

I remembered them talking about her.

 

_It all just sounds like ooohhh…_

 

I smiled at them.

 

_Mhm, too young too dumb to realize_

_That I should’ve bought you flowers_

 

I remembered coming home late and tired, and she looked at me expectantly.

I didn’t know what she was expecting and tired as I was, I told her that we should sleep.

I woke up and found a text message from Nozomi. It said,

        **Did Nicochi have fun with you last night?~**

 

_And held your hand_

 

I remembered that time when she was complaining about something and I told her to just deal with it.

 

_Should’ve gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

 

I remembered those days that I barely came home from university and the library.

 

_Take you to every party_

_‘Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 

I remembered refusing to go with her at that one party of her friend because I had to study for my upcoming exams.

 

_Now my baby’s dancing_

 

I looked at her.

 

_But she’s dancing with another man_

 

A man approached and sat beside her.

 

I couldn’t bear seeing it so I quickly turned back to the piano.

 

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

 

I remembered the day she broke up with me.

Back then, I didn’t understand why she did it.

I thought I haven’t done something wrong.

 

_‘Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

 

But now I know, it was all my fault.

 

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh…_

_And it haunts every time I close my eyes_

 

And I know too that she's not coming back.

 

_It all just sounds like ooohhh…_

 

I closed my eyes.

 

_Mhm, too young too dumb to realize_

_That I should’ve bought you flowers_

 

It was after reading Nozomi’s text that I realized.

It was her birthday.

 

_And held your hand_

 

I didn’t know she had problems with her family.

 

_Should’ve gave you all my hours_

 

I didn’t know she was feeling lonely.

 

_When I had the chance_

 

I wish I could turn back time…

 

_Take you to every party_

_‘Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

 

I didn’t know she planned to make that party our bonding time that we haven’t had for a long time.

 

_Now my baby’s dancing_

 

I know she’s happy now.

 

_But she’s dancing with another man_

 

I know he’ll be better than me in loving her.

 

_Although it hurts_

 

It’s killing me.

 

_I’ll be the first to say that I was wrong_

 

I’m sorry.

 

_Oh I know it’s probably much too late_

 

No, **it’s** too late.

 

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

 

But I’ll still say it over and over again.

 

_But I just want you to know…_

 

I felt tears forcing their way out of my eyes.

No, not yet.

I still have to finish this...

 

I looked back at her and to the man beside her.

 

_I hope he buys you flowers…_

 

Please, take care of her.

 

_I hope he holds your hand…_

 

Love her.

 

_Give you all his hours…_

_When he has the chance…_

 

The way I wasn’t able to.

 

_Take you to every party…_

_‘Cause I remember how much you loved to dance…_

 

I turned back to the piano.

 

_Do all the things I should have done_

 

I closed my eyes.

 

_When I was your man_

 

I opened my eyes.

 

_Do all the things I should have done..._

 

I looked back at her.

Please, my tears, let me finish this...

 

**_When I was your man..._ **

 

I gave her my warmest smile as I felt my tears stream down my face.

 

I wish you all the best.

 

I’m sorry.

 

I love you, Nico-chan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Again, by all means, please comment what you honestly think about this fic!
> 
> Also, I'm planning to make another version of this, with Nico's point of view. What do you think? Should I do it or nah?
> 
> Lovelots! <3


End file.
